What's a weekend?
by anna4bates
Summary: Married on Friday, separated on Monday. What happened in between? Chapter 2 of 2
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Anna/Bates fans! How cruel is Julian Fellowes! _

_Obviously after that amazing/horrible episode, we all need some happiness to cling to. Upon watching and re-watching the finale, I heard Robert saying to Matthew that the funeral was to be held on a Monday, and we all know that Mr and Mrs Bates were married on a Friday afternoon. Therefore our favourite couple had a whole weekend to (as Lady Mary said) "control themselves" before he was arrested. So naturally to help ease the burden of their frantic goodbye, I just had to write this. _

_Title was chosen in light of Violet's comment in the early stages of season 1 =)_

They couldn't help it. They were newlyweds, isn't that how they were supposed to act? After seven long years' of suppressed desire and denied passion, didn't they have every right?

Breakfast was a challenge for John that Saturday morning. All through their meal, whenever he just glanced at Anna, he would have flashbacks from the night before. He could just feel her lying next to him, his arms enveloping her from behind, cradling her as they slept. When he listened to her making small talk with the others in the servants' hall, his mind couldn't help but remember her cries and moans of pleasure as he removed that veil of mystery surrounding the marital bed to her. John had to try very hard not groan right there and then at the table. Reaching for his teacup, he tried his best to calm his nerves with a few sips.

Anna was doing nothing to help. As she had sat down to eat her breakfast, she carefully shuffled her chair inches closer to him. Those few inches made it so his right leg was firmly pressed against her left. He wanted desperately to place his hand on her thigh, but the rules of propriety were ever in the front of his mind. A cheeky part of him also reminded him that she was technically his wife now. He knew _exactly_ what was considered appropriate behaviour in the early stages of marriage. He banished the tempting thought.

Little did John know, was that Anna was just as close to succumbing to her own improper impulses. Anna had awoken that morning, feeling as though she was a new woman; a _married_ woman. She could think of no greater way to wake up than in John's warm embrace.

Because Anna was never much of a morning person, she usually hated breakfast; always having to trudge down the stairs and face the chores that the morning brought. And today was no different. She couldn't stand being so close to John and be denied any contact with him other than polite conversation. Anna knew she shouldn't be thinking such things. But she wanted him, no, _needed_ him. She hadn't known what she was missing until last night, and now it only increased her craving John's touch.

Lady Mary had said they would have to control themselves. If only she knew.

Anna decided it to up the ante, and unknowingly did exactly what John was itching to do himself. Ever so slowly, conscious of being discovered, she placed her hand on his leg just above his knee.

John started slightly at her touch. He turned to look at her, but Anna's gaze was on Daisy, who was talking opposite her. As much as she tried, Anna couldn't hide the mischievous grin threatening to appear across her face. With her fingertips, she began to gently caress a path up his leg, only going a few centimetres at a time, and then back towards his knee.

John closed his eyes at her teasing, and focused very hard not to show just how much she affected him. He moved his own hand to return her attentions to his leg. As his palm came into contact with her thigh, Mrs Hughes walked in and proceeded to sit in the chair on John's left. They instantly jumped apart and both fumbled for their cups of tea. Anna tried not to laugh into her cup as they drank at the same time and hoped that no one else noticed their synchronised action.

They were both subconsciously waiting for everyone to leave, so they could have some time alone. Anna looked to the side and found John staring at her intently. Both noticed their mutual frustration in the current situation. Mrs Hughes interrupted their shared and intense look with her commanding voice.

"Anna, Lady Sybil left earlier with Mr Branson, so her room is free for you to strip the bed now. Off to Dublin, I hear. Well good luck to them, I suppose. Oh and Jane is still upstairs packing so you're on your own for the meantime", with that she stood and left, making for her parlor."

Reluctantly, Anna turned to leave. As she stood, she leaned in slightly to John. "Well I best be going then. To Lady Sybil's room. _Alone_".

Anna knew she was being obvious, but she didn't care.

John smirked at her forward and tempting offer and nodded slightly to her as she left, saying that he understood. He was surprised at her eager manner, but he was by no means complaining.

He gave her what he hoped was enough time to reach Lady Sybil's room and complete her task before he went there himself. As he reached the door, John peered cautiously left and right before entering. He had barely shut the door before he was practically pounced upon. She clung to him from behind and so he spun them around and almost violently held up her against the door. His cane lay forgotten as it clattered to the floor.

He pinned her from shoulder to thigh and captured her mouth with his own, meeting her tongue with fervour. With one hand he held her firmly around the waist, while the other fumbled blindly with the lock on the door.

With the need for air becoming too much, John grudgingly broke the heated kiss. Breathily he asked, "How long before you're missed?"

"Twenty minutes, half an hour at the most."

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her again. "Well," he started, as he made a path across her jaw line, "We better not waste any more time then."

xXx

Later that afternoon, Anna was by herself in the kitchen, scrubbing slightly at a stain on a shirt. With only the noise of the water running a little from the tap into the sink, Anna couldn't remember the last time when the house had been so quiet.

With her mind so focused on her task, she didn't hear the familiar half-step of Mr Bates' approach.

John stood in the doorway, taking pleasure in the view before him.

"Where is everyone?"

She jumped at his voice. "John Bates! You gave me such fright!" she yelled, though her smile betrayed her annoyed tone.

Chuckling to himself, he repeated his question. "Where is everyone?"

"Busy, I suppose. Doing their work about the house."

"And is that what you're doing?" he said as he stepped closer, observing her hands over her shoulder. "Your work?"

Anna smiled as he placed his hands either side of her, leaning against the bench, touching her back slightly. "I don't know if you've noticed, Mr Bates, but I am lady's maid for two rather demanding young women."

Tenderly, he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Oh yes, I'm beginning to understand all about the demands of some women."

She grinned at his teasing and leaned back to press against him, leaving him fighting for breath.

"Don't you have anything to do at the moment, Mr Bates?" secretly hoping he didn't.

Not trusting his voice, John cleared his throat before answering and couldn't resist teasing her further. "Yes, I have something I should be _doing_ right now actually."

Anna couldn't contain her disappointed sigh. "Oh really? And what might that be?"

"You."

Anna's hands stilled as she processed his meaning. But before she could ask, John spun her around and began to trail forceful kisses along her neck.

"John" she gasped.

"Mmm?" he murmured in response, as he continued his assault on her neck, moving to just under her ear.

"We can't. . . . We shouldn't."

John smiled against her neck, as he listened to her weakening protests as he started to nip and suck slightly across her jaw line and finally reaching her lips.

_Stuff it_ she thought, easing her hands up and around his neck, burrowing her fingers into his hair. Anna responded enthusiastically to his kisses and beckoned his lips open with her tongue.

Things were quickly spiralling out of control, as Anna could feel John's desire pressed firmly against her stomach. They were moulded so close together, no air could have passed between them.

Far sooner than either of them would've liked, footsteps were heard making their up the hall towards them.

Mrs Patmore rounded the corner to find Anna positioned at the sink with something in her hands, and Mr Bates manoeuvring his way to the exit.

"Oh, hello you two. I didn't realise anyone was in here."

"No, John was- I mean Mr Bates was just helping me with Lady Mary's riding clothes. She can get them awfully muddy, you know."

Whether or not Mrs Patmore noticed her slip, she said nothing.

"So, thank you Mr Bates. I truly appreciate all your help" Anna said turning back to John.

"My pleasure" he replied, grinning like a love sick fool. With a heavy heart, he turned and left.

Anna sighed heavily and went back to her work.

"So" started Mrs Patmore, "he was just _helping_ you out then?" Anna had almost forgotten she was there and fought hard to prevent the blush she could feel appearing on her cheeks.

"Y-yes" she stammered "he was very um . . . obliging."

"Mmm I can see that he was." Mrs Patmore grinned more and more as she watched Anna shift uncomfortably and saw her face change colour rapidly.

Seeing that Anna wasn't going to share anymore details than that at the moment, Mrs Patmore gave up and started to prepare for dinner. "Daisy!" she bellowed "Where 'av you got to now?"

Anna released a breath she hadn't realised she had been holding, finished her task and started towards the servants hall. She wasn't sure whether she hoped or dreaded seeing John there.

_Coming up next...SUNDAY! Reviews are love =)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi again! Thanks to everyone's kind reviews! You guys are the best! _

_I had a thought; shouldn't a new character be added to Downton Abbey fanfic? As far as I'm concerned, there is no Anna SMITH anymore just Anna BATES._

_This chapter is dedicated to **poma14,** without her encouragement, I may have never posted this story. Now this chapter ended up being quite long, though I'm sure you won't mind one bit. Happy reading!_

Saturday night

Sleep was impossible. Anna couldn't believe how restless she was. She had only ever spent one night with him, but she knew she would never sleep peacefully again until she was back in his arms.

Her bed felt cold and hard. Not that it was ever too comfy to begin with; somehow it felt extra annoying tonight.

Throwing back the covers with a defeated sigh, Anna leapt out of bed. She slowly crept out of her room, tying the ties of her dressing gown as she went down the stairs.

Hot chocolate, that's all she needed. A nice warm cup should put her mind at rest and asleep before you know it.

As Anna went further down, she noticed that the lights were still on. Who would be up at this hour? When she had left her room it was two thirty in the morning, an inhumane hour, she thought.

Anna turned the corner to find none other than her handsome John, sitting at his regular place in the servant's hall.

"I didn't know you were still up."

John looked up at his wife's beaming face. She always seemed to have a special smile just for him. Whenever she talked with any of the others, her eyes lacked a certain spark. But as soon as she saw him, she almost glowed. He marvelled at the fact he could affect her so much.

Anna moved around the table and went to sit in her usual chair, and then John reached out and grabbed her gently by the waist and pulled her into his lap. She smiled and came willingly, resting comfortably across his knees. Anna sighed contently and buried her face in his shoulder and neck, breathing in his scent.

"I don't think sleep" he began, "will come easily ever again unless you are where you belong." He carefully pressed a soft kiss to her brow. "Which is by my side, if you hadn't guessed."

Anna had never felt something so right before in her life. Surely nothing was as satisfying as sitting comfortably with your husband's arms wrapped securely around you. Well … maybe one thing might spring to mind, but that was a different kind of good. They didn't need that right now. It was just time for _them_.

"Do you realise" she said "that we have been married for a little over twenty four hours?"

Though it seemed silly, John could feel his heart flutter. He loved her even more in that moment, if possible. He still couldn't believe that this beautiful woman, this godsend he held in his arms, was _his_.

John turned his head to look at her properly. "So how does it feel to be a wife for all of one day?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think it would feel better if we didn't have to steal precious few moments together. I almost feel guilty in my happiness."

Anna moved her hand and placed it on the side of his face, gently stroking his cheek with her thumb. "But then I look at you and all I can think about is how much I love you, nobody else matters. Though I'm not entirely convinced how thrilled Mrs Hughes would be."

"Well we've already risked our positions here three times in the short time we've been married" John chuckled. "I don't think she would be too happy about that."

"Then maybe" she teased, "if you stopped acting so out of control, like this afternoon, we wouldn't have that problem too often."

He leaned in to catch her lips in a soft kiss. When he pulled back, smiling, he said, "Or if you could manage to stop looking so damn irresistible all the time, I might just be able to keep myself in check."

She gave him her own cheeky grin. "The only thing, Mr Bates, a man should ever want to change about a woman, is her last name." Anna caught him with another kiss. "And since you've already done that, you're stuck with me, just the way I am."

John had never felt such complete happiness before. He would happily drown forever in her deep blue eyes.

"I don't suppose you would want to risk your job a fourth time and come back to my room?" he asked cautiously.

Anna beamed at him. "You're lucky I love you John Bates. Because I am certain one of us will be unemployed in less than a week if we carry on like this." She stood and helped pull him up with her. "But I can't say that I'm complaining, mind you."

They walked out of the hall together and ascended the stairs hand in hand.

xXx

That night John had slept like a log, all things considering. His bed wasn't exactly very roomy even for one person. Then add Anna into the mix, it was even smaller. Though that had an upside to it. He might've awoken with a sore back and an ache in his knee, but he couldn't care less. She was here. That made everything better.

John had his arm wrapped securely around her waist and pressed soft kisses on to her shoulder and neck. He hated to spoil her sleep (he had learnt the consequences of waking her up) but he knew it was time for her to sneak back to her own room. She may have to hurry to avoid being caught.

Anna murmured under his touch, moved slightly and attempted to return to her peaceful slumber. She was unsuccessful. "I better have a bloody good reason for waking me, John. I thought you would've learnt after yesterday morning, hmm?"

She could feel him smiling against her neck, as he remembered the previous morning.

_They had left the guest room ready to start the day just before six am. Anna had grumbled the whole time, making the bed vigorously, half throwing the pillows into place. She had hardly even said a word, just grunts and incomprehensible sounds._

_John was flabbergasted that someone so gentle and kind could possess such a fierce glare and hold such utter distaste towards early mornings. _

"I would've thought, being a housemaid that you would be used to getting up at such hours" he said, returning to the present.

"Never: she said, snuggling down again, determined to rest just a little bit more. "I like sleep" she stated firmly, "I'm good at it."

He chuckled softly to himself. Even though she was dead tired, Anna still managed to make him smile and just simply enjoy being with her.

"As much as I hate to say it, but you should be getting back now."

She turned in his arms to face him, and he was treated with _that_ glare. It didn't last long though. Try as she might, Anna's ruthless look was thwarted due to the yawn that suddenly appeared.

"Argh, I don't like it, but you are right." With a stiff stretch, she climbed out of bed and stood.

Before turning to leave, she couldn't resist bending down and giving him one last kiss. "I'll see you later?"

"Of course" he said with a grin, admiring the view before him.

She reluctantly pulled on her dressing gown that had been discarded in haste a few hours before. Cheekily, Anna blew him one final kiss, and left.

John sighed in contentment and leaned back on his bed, arms folded around the back of his head. When were things _ever_ this wonderful?

xXx

Breakfast had passed much like the day before; Absolute torture being so close yet so far away from each other. As much as they wanted to, their duties could not be ignored just yet, and they eventually went their separate ways.

Anna was by herself in Lady Edith's room, making the bed. They hadn't found a replacement maid just yet, so she had no one to help her for the time being.

She didn't mind though. There is an almost calming affect that she felt doing this task. Methodically arranging the sheets and pillows, mindlessly fixing the creases. It gives you time to think, time to sort out your thoughts.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mr Bates' entrance.

"Shall I give you a hand?"

"Oh would you? It takes half the time wit-" she stopped suddenly. "Why do I feel as though I've had this conversation before?" she said smirking.

"Probably because we have" he replied chuckling. "It was quite a few years back, I think around the time of that flower show where old Mr Molesley was given the prize for the best bloom in the village by the Dowager herself. Come to think of it, it was around the same time you first admitted your feelings for me."

Oh all the things you could interpret from his grin.

"That's right. We talked about Lady Edith and her infatuation with Mr Patrick. I think I even half admitted I loved you then too."

"_It's always sad, when you love someone who doesn't love you back, no matter who you are."_

He had stopped smiling so much now, but still had such emotion showing in his eyes.

"Believe me when I say, Anna, that I loved you long before then. Perhaps much longer than I should be admitting."

They had finished with the bed by now, and Anna moved around so she could slide her arms around his waist, holding him tight and burrowed her face in his chest.

"I know you did, John" she sighed. "You may have succeeded in confusing me even further that day, but I know now."

"_Perhaps Mr Patrick did love her back he just couldn't say."_

"_Why ever not?"_

"_Sometimes we're not at liberty to speak, sometimes it wouldn't be right."_

Anna turned her head to look up at him, her chin resting against his chest. "Come on then. Now that we've finished being sentimental fools, we really should be getting on."

He groaned in annoyance. "How on earth you can think about work right now is beyond me." He grimaced.

"Well I do actually wish to keep my job, Mr Bates."

"And now I'm _Mr Bates_ again, am I? What's wrong with in here? I didn't think you found it unpleasant yesterday in Lady Sybil's room. Far from it in fact."

Anna blushed and looked away. "I know but I've got to get the girls' outfits out of the attic ready for the funeral tomorrow."

She looked up sharply, as a thought struck her, the spark in her eye had returned. "Don't you have to also get his Lordship's clothes?"

Falling further in love with her brilliant mind, he replied "Yes I do actually. But I can't get to that until after lunch." He brought a hand up and stroked her face gently. "Care to meet me up there later then?"

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, immediately opening her mouth, deepening the kiss. "You silly beggar, of course I will."

"And now you expect me to just go back to work after a kiss like that?"

"Yes" she said. "I do. Now be off with you."

Still grumbling he turned to leave, but not before muttering under his breath "Lunch can't be finished soon enough." She really did know how to torment a man.

xXx

It wasn't until mid afternoon that John could finally venture towards the attic.

He hoped Anna didn't mind. It's not like they had said a specific time or anything. He still couldn't help but worry.

He manoeuvred his way up higher in the house and finally came to the dead-end staircase where the attic was situated.

John was about to climb the stairs when something a few stairs above him caught his eye.

If he didn't know any better he thought it was a maid's cap, identical to the ones Anna wears. In front of it, a few steps higher, was also a discarded apron.

Curious to see how far this would go, John collected the items and continued up to the attic. By the time he reached the door, he was carrying a full maid's uniform, minus a corset and some knickers. But as he entered the attic, he found those lying forgotten in the doorway.

Heat pooled through his veins. _What kind of woman have I married?_ He thought wondrously.

"Anna?" he called out softly, still slightly unsure whether or not it was her. _Please god let it be her._

"I was almost about to give up on you" came her angelic voice from behind a shelf somewhere.

Slowly she came in to view, grinning mischievously, wearing light blue silk dressing gown.

John was gobsmacked, mind completely blank, as he stared open mouthed.

"I think this might be Lady Grantham's. What do you think?" she asked innocently, swinging the ties around.

"You look magnificent" he said huskily.

John dropped her clothes onto the floor and made his way over to her. "While it certainly looks stunning on you, if I'm completely honest, I'm rather a little more interested to know what it looks like _off_ you."

Anna swatted him playfully on the shoulder. "Cheeky beggar" she said, dragging her arms up and around his neck, fingers digging into his hair.

His own hands, now free of his discarded cane, moved around to her back, pulling her in flush against him.

Not being able to wait any longer, Anna tightened her arms, tugging him down towards her and kissed him languidly, expelling a soft sigh as he returned the affection deeply. He uttered a quiet murmur of satisfaction, and then pulled back, kissing the tip of her nose gently.

"I have wanted to do that all day" he rasped. "Mrs Bates, you are one _gorgeous_ woman."

"John" she said flatly. "As much as I love to hear you compliment me, I didn't think our main purpose for coming up here was to talk."

"You really are a naughty girl, aren't you?" he chuckled.

She smiled back, straining forwards to reach his lips again and arched her back, pushing herself closer.

Smiling against her lips, John moved them around until her back was flat up against the wall. He grabbed hold of her hips and lifted her up, parting her legs with his body to stand between them.

By now, the ties of her gown had come apart and all her naked glory was revealed to him. His hands moved inside the gown, holding her bare back and hips. He went to move her legs around his hips, so he didn't need to support her weight by himself.

"Much better, Mr Bates" she murmured deeply, pulling him towards her again for a more deliberate kiss. Her hands grazed over his shoulders and to the back of his head again, her fingers delving through his hair, holding him to her.

He groaned into her neck as he began to nip and suck at it and graze her skin with his teeth. She tilted her head back to allow his lips better access and her eyes drifted closed.

Not content with his current state of dress, Anna edged his jacket roughly over his shoulders and off. Then she set to work on his waistcoat and shirt. John flung his braces off his arms and helped her with the buttons on his shirt. Once it was gone Anna clung to him, heaving him close, enjoying the sensation of skin on skin.

The familiar dull ache of desire and need was pooling through him, building steadily as she kissed him passionately.

With her legs locked firmly around his hips, Anna could feel him gently rubbing against her. The only thing separating them now was the material of his trousers.

He groaned softly and trailed kisses across her cheek, flicking his tongue across her earlobe.

This was sweet torture for Anna. But she wanted, needed more. Moving her hands across his chest and down until she found his waistband, never removing her attention from his lips.

Her fingers frantically undid the buttons and lowered his pants slightly, before her hands dipped down for a moment.

She felt his groan of longing reverberate against her lips, shivering as his hands skimmed over her thighs and hips. All though of propriety was gone; nothing else in the world existed or mattered apart from _him_.

John's head fell back; his eyes rolled upwards before closing in delight and he hissed a gasp through his teeth at the now familiar glorious sensation of his wife all around him. She smiled luxuriantly and tipped forwards to kiss him and he groaned into her mouth and responded with fierce ardour. He began moving against her, gently at first as he held up her weight, building in intensity.

Anna clasped his face and drew him towards her before linking her hands behind his head to keep his lips crushed to hers. She had needed this all day and the sweet release was too much. The feel of his hips rocking hard against her was sending near continual waves of heat through her.

Every breath was tearing from John in rough gasps, rising in intensity as he quickened the push of his hips against hers. His fingers continued to tease at her and his lips were warm and moist on her neck. The combination of sensations was making Anna's head swim. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut and she concentrated on the heat spreading through her, fingers clutching helplessly at his neck and shoulders. All these feelings multiplied tenfold when his big hand crept up to cup her breast and gently stroking it.

All of a sudden, Anna threw her head back and closed her eyes, biting her lip to keep from crying out. The feeling slowly began to subside and she looked down at him, lovingly. He smiled in satisfaction at the thrill of their endeavour so clearly written across her face.

He began to thrust in earnest then, energised by her loss of control. Anna clung to him, running her hands over his back, revelling in the feel of him against her.

With a final deep thrust, he finally broke apart, shuddering and jerking and gasping against her neck. He grunted loudly, burying his face in her shoulder as he rocked against her one last sweet time.

Once both had calmed and were breathing regularly again, Anna unhooked her legs and John lowered her back down onto her feet.

"I love you" she whispered, her lips still inches from his.

"As I love you, my beautiful, seductive wife" he replied grinning.

Sooner than both of them would've liked, they remembered one of the reasons for there being up in the attic. They quickly dressed and silently collected the clothing meant for Miss Swire's funeral the next day.

They moved back down into the house and as they reached the corridor where all the Crawley's rooms were, Anna couldn't help but pull him down for one last deep and passionate kiss.

When she reluctantly pulled back she said "Now tonight we are going to have to try and sleep apart."

Laughing softly at his childish pout she continued "Bear in mind that I will probably pack it in and sneak into your room before I've even been in my own bed for half an hour."

"You almost make that sound like a bad thing."

"Never" she said before crushing her lips to his. And making sure that this _was_ the _last_ kiss, she spun around and quickly entered Lady Mary's bedchamber.

Watching her go, John sighed and made his own way for Lord Grantham's dressing room.

Married life was definitely for him, he decided.

_And there you have it; THE END. Hope it lived up to your expectations. Click the blue button below and leave me a review if ya like_

_1.42am whoops _


End file.
